What's next?
by irsk.2002
Summary: Well, I'm quite excited and anxious about watching the new episode that is out on November, 29th. It is the 7th episode of season 4, and you know that the 6th has left us hanging there, craving for some more, waiting for some answers and some more great stuff, and that's why I came up with the story of my own. Spoilers ahead!
1. Chapter 1

So the 6th episodes leaves us with all the suspension as Damon is trying to mend things between Stefan and Elena, and as he puts it "takes a very high and annoying road" and is trying to make Elena see that the rough patch she and Stefan are going through, is not what she thinks is. But in the end Stefan breaks up with Elena and that's pretty much how it ends.

So, I kind of came up with my version of episode 7, but I tried to stick up to what we can guess happens, judging by promos, previews and spoilers. This is just a quick bite I am throwing to you, guys, so, I ask you please comment, rate, point out my grammar mistakes and so on (as you can probably guess, English is not my native language). And I would really appreciate your ideas about my writing and also your thought on the whole bad guy issue. :D

**Salvatore****'****s boarding house, Stefan****'****s room.**

Stefan was moving around the room, throwing some things in the bag. All his frame and his hurried moves radiated annoyance and anger, the expression on his face was tortured, hurt. He was not happy about the decision to brake up with Elena, though speaking truth, he didn't see the other way out, but the fact, that Elena agreed with him so quickly, so eagerly, was eating him up from inside. He felt that his craving for blood, his ever-present hunger lifted it's head, like a snake. His eyes were filling up with blood when he thought about Elena's confession, about her admitting her feelings for Damon. "No!" - he snaps. This is not dragging him down again, he is not the Ripper anymore and he never wants to let out this side of him ever again.

Stefan runs down the stairs into the living room to grab some other stuff.

He pauses for a second as he feels Damon's approaching.

Damon sees Stefan with his bag packed: Going somewhere?

Stefan: Yes.

Damon: I hope it's going to be a really quick trip, 'cause even though we are past the immediate danger of Elena committing suicide and the vampire hunter threatening to expose and kill us all, we are not nearly done with the presence of evil in this town.

He smirks.

Stefan, answers coldly: I don't think it's a good idea to pick up a fight with Klaus right now. Need I remind you that we still need him if we want to find the cure?

Damon, answers in his usual self sure manner: Ah yes, the Originals and their knowledge. Where would we be without them?

Then he is getting a bit more serious: Actually, I was thinking about a completely different angle. You remember the witch-loving professor? The one who shed some light on to how we can rid Elena of her hallucinations? Well, turns out that our professor was fond of chatting with late pastor Young.

Stefan, a bit impatiently: And you know this how?

Damon: Our quarterback is obviously trying to play Sherlock and he asked sheriff Forbes to check pastor's phone records. Turns out pastor was phone stalking our professor.

Stefan: Look, whatever it is, I am sure you are able to figure it out on your own.

Damon, looking a bit taken aback: What's the matter, Stefan?

Then adds, grinning sarcastically: Did the forest animals finally fought you back?

Stefan, slinging his duffel bag oh his right shoulder: I am going to leave town for a while.

Damon is getting serious, coming closer to Stefan.

Stefan: Elena and I broke up.

Damon seems genuinely surprised by the news. His face doesn't really gives away much of his feelings. He answers with what can look like a bit fake compassion: Oh.

The truth is, Stefan bringing down this news on him _did _take him aback. He doesn't really know how he feels about it yet.

Stefan continues, with bitterness and anger, staring Damon directly in the eyes and leaning closely to him in a bit menacing manner: Let's not pretend this is not the best day of your life.

Damon is frowning, not really knowing how to react. It's not very often somebody leaves him speechless, but right now he has nothing to say. Everybody would think that he would jump around with joy, but the truth is that Stefan couldn't have picked the worst moment for his teenage-vamp drama. All the business with pastor Young and professor Shane is shady as hell, and the said professor proved that he knows some stuff. The fact that he is cozying up with Bonnie is not making things better. And then that's this letter pastor Young left to his daughter April, the letter that mysteriously appeared in Conner's possessions.

Damon thinks "Damn, you, Stefan. Ever the buzz-killer!", but he doesn't say it out loud. No matter how much he wants the girl, her safety is much more important to him. And with everything that just happened to Elena, Damon really could use somebody to watch his back, especially with this new threat, this "greater evil" that is coming to Mystic Falls.

However, Damon remains silent and watches his brother leave.

**Elena****'****s bedroom.**

Elena is lying on the bed. It is obvious she didn't sleep well last night, if she slept at all, her eyes are a bit red and her face looks tired. True, vampires don't necessarily need sleep as much as humans do, but it helps their bodies to function normally, without them munching on somebody every hour. It's kind of relaxation form, like yoga or meditation, Stefan told her once. She cringes as she thinks of him. It is all too fresh in her memories.

She has been thinking a lot about the break-up and about what it means to her, or how it would effect her relationship with Damon. She was twisting and turning all night and still she hasn't been able to figure out what she wants to do next. All this time, it was about her and Stefan, whatever feeling she had for Damon, she had to shove deep down inside, keep her feelings hidden well, keep her desires tamed. She didn't realize how exhausting this struggle would be, and it was hundred times worse since she turned. Needless to say, Damon didn't make it any easier for her with his usual Damon-swagger.

But now, for the first time since long time, Elena feels like she didn't have to pretend anymore. She doesn't need to hide her feelings to Damon anymore, she doesn't need to fell that guilt, no need to feel torn and conflicted.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a sound of her mobile phone. She checks the caller ID and sighs. It is Caroline.

Elena: Hallo?

Caroline: Hi! So I was thinking…As last years miss Mystic Falls I have a lot to do with preparing this years contest and I could need some help…And YOU need some distraction, now that you're back to us and not hallucinating anymore.

Yep, Caroline, the miss Tactful herself, thinks Elena.

Elena starts carefully, looking for a way to put Caroline down easy : Look, Caroline, I know that you probably…..

Caroline seems to have set her mind on this: Oh, c'mon, Elena… I really could use some distraction after all this fighting with Tyler.

Elena frowns: Wait, you guys didn't break-up or anything?

Elena's remark seem to hit the nerve with Caroline, but she wouldn't let a nuisance like this ruin the fun for her.

Caroline decides to go all Scarlet on it: Nah. Enough about this, let's think about this tomorrow. Today we have other business to do, and you are going to help me.

Realizing that it's not going to be that easy to get rid of Caroline, Elena seems to give up: Okay, what exactly do you have in mind?

Caroline: You know that April Young is one of the contestants of miss Mystic Falls this year? I kind of promised her that we would help her to prepare for the pageant and help her with the dress.

Elena, trying to sound more enthusiastic: Yeah, why not? You know what, Caroline. I think it's a great idea, of course I'll help you.

Caroline chirps: Great, call me when you are ready and we'll meet to discuss the details.

Elena hangs up. She seems a bit uplifted by conversation. Then she thinks of April, she used to baby-sit her when April was just a little girl, how did she grow up so fast? April has turned out to be this pretty young woman and Elena thinks for a second about the tragic coincidence, both of them have lost their parents not so long ago. At pastor's funeral Elena has promised to help April thorough the rough time, and now it will be a good time to start fulfilling that promise. These thoughts distract Elena and she feels just a little bit like her old self again, like someone who used to care about people, not just this ever hungry monster that is walking around, wanting to feed on everybody she meets.

**Bathroom at Gilbert's house.**

Jeremy just got out of bed, he is not in a very good shape right now. He still is under effect of yesterdays events, he killed somebody. Yes, it was the only way to save his sister, and it was one of Klaus's hybrids, so it means one less enemy, one less threat to everybody in this town, but why this guilt?

Jeremy splashes some water in his face and looks up at himself in the mirror. He pauses, staring at his own reflection for a second and suddenly his sees it. Connors face stares back at him. Jeremy freezes, backing up a little, in an instant Connors face is gone and Jeremy is left with the terrified and pale reflection of himself.

He stares down at his hand, where he saw the beginning of the tattoo, somewhat similar to the one that Connor had, a hunter's mark. As he is staring at his hand, Jeremy is experiencing a slight vertigo, like as if he is loaded. Suddenly, he can make out distant voices, that grow louder and louder and it's dark around him, night. He is in a forest or in a grove, he sees uneven light of the torches as the voices draw near, the silhouettes of men between the trees. At his feet he sees a girl, she is scared, covered in blood and mud and she is shaking.

The voices are getting closer, he can hear one of hem say: She couldn't have gone very far, she has to be somewhere near. Let's split up and search through the whole forest.

Suddenly the girl grips his foot: Please, I am begging you, don't give me to these people. I swear I didn't do anything wrong, please.  
She looks up at him and Jeremy is paralyzed. Her face and hands are covered in blood, she is wearing this strange old-fashioned clothes, maybe medieval or something. But it's her face that strikes hem most, because he would recognize this face out of the millions. It's Elena.

Jeremy is snapped out of his vision as he feels somebody is shaking him by the shoulders. This time it is the real Elena.

Elena: Jer, Jer, are you okay?

Jeremy is unwilling to reveal his vision to his vamp-sister: Yeah, sure. What are you doing here?

Elena: You looked like you saw a ghost when I walked in on you, you were just staring in the empty air and your face… you looked terrified.

Suddenly, Elena realizes that the ghost comparison was an unfortunate one, as Jeremy did in fact see ghosts and even spoke to them.

Elena: Look, I am sorry. I know you must be feeling pretty awful about what happened yesterday. And I won't lie to you, it doesn't get easier…

Jeremy interrupts: Elena, I killed the guy! He is dead. You don't know how it feels.

Elena: Jeremy, I know. I know. And I am here now, because you did what you did. Thank you, Jeremy.

Jeremy considers for a brief moment if he should tell Elena about his vision, but he decides not to. It's not like she hasn't been keeping stuff from him before, and now that she is a vampire, he doesn't really know if he can trust her the same way anymore. And let's not forget the fact that she stabbed him in the neck the other night. No, he is on his own now, and Elena is not to be trusted anymore, she has become one of them. But Jeremy knows he needs to play it cool and don't let Elena suspect anything.

He answers: Sure, Elena. You are my sister and we need to stick together.

Elena seems to be satisfied with his answer, she hugs him tight and then leaves.

**Inside Mystic Grill.**

Matt is wiping off the counter as he prepares to open the place for the day. It's going to be busy couple of days ahead as Caroline has recruited him to help her with the miss Mystic Falls pageant this year. "What is it with girls and beauty contests?", thinks Matt. Caroline surely doesn't seem to be satisfied with her winning the crown last year, she has to be involved in the pageant this year as well. Matt kind of stood up Caroline last year, he couldn't take her to the dance, because he was working, although they were dating at that time. Oh, well, that is in the past now. Caroline is with Tyler and he is the one to dance to her whip this time. Poor dude, Caroline can be really quite the whipmaster. Matt grins. He used to really like Caroline, but she would never has the same place in his heart as Elena had or still has. In a way, Caroline was a lot more like Rebekah. The thought of Rebekah makes him feel cold and powerless, terrified, he is really hoping she is not coming back.

The door opens and Jeremy walks in. Matt forces himself to forget about the vamp-ladies of his past and turns to Jeremy.

Matt: Hey, man! I really was hoping you wouldn't be late today. It's going to be busy night tonight.

Jeremy: Hey! Sorry, man! I guess I kind of lost track of time.

Matt: Are you okay?

Jeremy: Yes, I'm okay, giving the circumstances. I wish, though, everybody would stop asking me that.

Matt: Yeah, duly noted.

The he adds, changing the subject: Look, why don't we start loading the beer kegs in the truck?

Jeremy: Sure.

They both disappear to the backroom to fetch the beer kegs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clothing store.**

Caroline and April have picked some evening gowns and April takes them to the dressing room.

Caroline: You start without me, I'll be just a minute.

She dials Elena one more time, but the call goes straight to voicemail. Caroline waits impatiently for the greeting to be finished and then says, narrowing her eyes, looking a bit mad: "Hi! It's Caroline…Again! Where are you, Elena? You were supposed to meet me and help me choose the dress for April. We are at the store, get here right now, don't make me come and drag you!"

She hangs up and then sighs. She is in a bit of a bitchy mood, specially since their fight with Tyler. It wasn't fun to play fight so Klaus would believe that they are fighting, but this time they didn't need to pretend. Tyler was really upset about Chris, but it's not like there was a choice. Killing Chris was their only way to save Elena and Tyler knew that. Elena, for God's sake! They grew up together and have known each other their whole lives, whereas Chris has merely been an acquaintance.

Caroline's train of thoughts is interrupted when the door to shop opens and Elena rushes in.

Caroline, narrowing her eyes: Where the hell, have you been, Elena? I've left you like a million of messages!

Elena: I'm so sorry, Caroline! I have totally lost track of time and I'm feeling really queasy, must be my new diet.

Caroline raises her eyebrow, realizing which diet Elena refers to: Oh! It's okay, we have just picked up a bunch of dresses and April is trying them on right now.

As if she heard them, April emerges out of the dressing room. She is wearing a strapless purple evening gown.

Elena gives her the admiring look: Not bad!

Caroline interjects: Purple is not totally your color, honey.

Then she adds softer, realizing that she is being too harsh on the girl: Maybe you should try the other one, teal?

Elena is feeling a bit protective of April, Caroline shouldn't lash out on poor girl just because she herself is not in the mood. She gives April encouraging smile and points to the zipper on the back : Let me help you with that.

Caroline follows them to the dressing room.

April tosses her long dark locks to one side so the hair would not get caught up in the zipper and Elena immediately freezes. April's neck and shoulders are exposed, and Elena can see a pulsating carotid artery, she almost can hear blood rushing and this makes her hungry and craving human blood. She feels that her face is about to change and her fangs are starting to come out. With the last of her willpower she turns away from April, realizing that they are standing in front of the mirror and April would be alerted by her sudden face transformation.

Caroline is alert of the immediate danger and she hurriedly thinks of an excuse to get Elena out of the dressing room, before she tears out Aprils neck.

Caroline: Elena, you don't look so well. Are you okay, honey?

Elena is struggling not to breathe: Uh-uh.

Caroline: Why don't you get some fresh air?

Elena takes a hint and storms out of the store. Out in the street she is feeling a bit better, the urge to sink her teeth in April's neck has subdued a little and Elena takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. Just when she feels that her craving is giving away, she feels sick and queasy again and barely makes it to the nearest trash bin. She throws up blood, again and again until she feels she is choking. She coughs, but the gags have stopped. Elena reaches for the hankie in her purse, trying to wipe off the vile stuff from her face, looking around to see if anybody noticed. The street is almost empty, so she was really lucky. She tries to breath in carefully one more time, almost expecting those gags again, but nothing happens.

Elena lingers on the street for a while, she doesn't really trust herself right now, not enough to get back to the store anyway.

She knows exactly what made her sick - animal blood. After yesterday's break-up with Stefan she just couldn't bring herself to feed on Matt or anybody else, not because she was afraid to lose control, but because she would need Damon' help and right now she just wasn't ready to face him yet. She could probably try the blood from the bag, but that would also mean a trip to Salvatore's Boarding House, ergo risk of running into Damon.


End file.
